


Stains of Sin

by nationaldark (missioncomplete)



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-30
Updated: 2007-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missioncomplete/pseuds/nationaldark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The torment that comes with being a turk is an everyday thing. Except when you're dealing with just having squished several thousand people. Reno's POV on what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stains of Sin

What have I done? These blood stained hands of mine, already coated with enemies and friends, they just got dyed again. Why? What reason could justify mass genocide like that? Dropping the plate.. I dropped the plate. I look back and I think "Oh, it's no biggie, just press this button and bam! Mission complete. Nothing to it," and then it's like gotta run out of there, and then I looked back and saw it coming down... like a damned giant feather.Â Suspended in midair for like an eternity, floating,Â and thenÂ grinding against everything else. It vibrated the air so hard, I could feel the thud when it hit the ground, even all the way up in the helicopter.Â I could hear the shrieks of metal on metal, and somehow I keep remembering shrieking of voices underneath it all. But I know, I know those people didn't utter a sound when it started. I know because they told me.

I've had problems with the way the President has handled things before, pretty much with everything the way Shinra handled the Nibelheim incident... If it hadn't been for Veld... but shit on me the day Shinra takes the advice of a Turk. He's got Heidegger, Scarlet, and Hojo for that! People who don't give a shit about the company, only their agendas. Greed piled on greed.

This time was different though. It was done by my hands... not Sephiroth's. I killed all those people... and I didn't give a damn that I was going to do it. I didn't sit on the sidelines, I went out and did it.

And it's AVALANCHE's fucking fault. All their fault. If they never existed, the world would never have gotten so bad. It's not my place to comment on what my superiors do, I don't agree with them on the mako thing, but nothing I can do about it. I'm supposed to protect their secrets. But, hell, if it hadn't been for them though, we wouldn't have things like medicine or hospitals, cars or anything good like that. It's fucking AVALANCHE's fault for setting up that hideout in the slums instead of Icicle or wherever the hell else they did. They should have known better than to put all those innocents at risk. But since when did AVALANCHE give a flying fuck about anyone other than the planet, or their own selfish wants?

They keep crowing about how we're monsters and criminals and killing the planet, and all that shit. Dunno about you, but I remember half the Turks going off to save the freaking thing a few months ago. I'd like to see them come back, still. Nobody cares about that, of course. They keep hooting about mako, and energy, and plush offices, and dying worlds... Are we monsters because they were right about us, or because they made us monsters?

Someone once told me, people make monsters to punish them.

I don't know...

I just know I'm stuck with this guilt, and the screams of thousands of people in my head every time I close my eyes. Cloud is going to pay, Shinra's going to pay. But it wont be my hand that does it. I've got too much blood on it, and too many sounds in my head... Too many stains of sin. I'm just as guilty.


End file.
